


Mystery what?

by Blue3zee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is Velma Dinkles, Clint Barton is Shaggy Rogers, Natasha Romanov is Mary Jane, Steve Rogers is Fred Jones, Thor Odinson is Scooby Doo, Tony Stark is Daphne Blake, Tony is a damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue3zee/pseuds/Blue3zee
Summary: This is a Fanfiction where The Avengers (Steve,Tony,Bruce,Clint, Thor ,and Natasha) are mystery incorporated. It is set in the Scooby Doo live action 2002 film.I would like to also give a lot of credit to Braedey95 on Wattpad for giving me the inspiration for this Fanfiction and for the layout of it.Please also call me out on incorrect Grammar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. The Luna Ghost/Everything comes to an end.

“Let go of me!” Tony screamed, as the Luna Ghost had him in a fireman’s hold, as the Ghost flew around the WOW-O-TOY-FACTORY. “Okay, now I really have a wedgie.” He groaned.

“Steve! Bruce!” Tony cried out to the gang, whilst trying to get out of the Luna Ghost’s grip. “Can you guys hurry it up? This Ghost keeps grabbing- “ He the screamed, as he tried to elbow the Ghost. “Please!” Tony tried again.

Up on top of the catwalks, Bruce saw what was going on down below. “Jinkies.” He then turned on the walkie-talkie in his hand. “Steve. Come in, Steve.” Bruce spoke into the walkie-talkie.

“Steve! Can you hear me?” Bruce tried again. Down below on the ground, Steve is swinging a fire hose, with a headset on. Only to stop to answer him “Stevester here, B.” Then turned around to the mirror behind, and fixed his head and winked to himself.

“Shockingly, Tony’s been captured again.” Bruce told him, then continued “That’s okay. When the Luna Ghost rounds the corner with Tony, Clint and Thor will pop out the barrel..” “ Then you’ll activate the conveyor belt, spilling the oil onto the floor.” Steve cuts in.

Just as the Luna Ghost appeared still holding Tony, Steve and Bruce hid for cover, the Ghost is standing next to the barrel Clint and Thor are hiding in.

“Just remember my plan.” Bruce whispered finally into the walkie-talkie.

The Luna Ghost looked around, then saw a barrel shaking. “Like, chill out, Thor. Stop shaking.” Clint whispered to Thor. “Me? That’s you.” Thor interjected back. “Oh right, it’s me. Sorry.” Clint apologised to the tall blonde male.

Suddenly, the Luna Ghost shot a small needle into the barrel through a hole on the side. Causing Thor to shoot out the barrel, and pulling the needle out of his side. He sighed, just as the cover of the barrel came crashing down on his head. He then looked to his right to see the Luna Ghost staring back at him.

“Boo,” The Ghost spoke in a deep voice, and making Thor scream.

Clint the popped out the barrel, looking at Thor, unaware of the Ghost standing behind him. “Thor! What are you doing, man?” He whispered to Thor, who was trying to tell him that the Luna Ghost was behind him. “Like, this is no time to-to..” Clint then got onto what Thor was trying to tell him. “Oh, boy. Like, there’s a Ghost right behind me, isn’t there?”

“Uh huh.” Their fearfully nodded, Clint the turned around to face the Ghost, and the Ghost prepared to shoot fire at them.

“RUN!!” Both Clint and Thor screamed, and ducked back into the barrel, just before the Ghost shot fire at them.

Bruce, who saw this happen, quickly pressed the control for the machinery to start. The conveyor then began to move, causing the bucket of oil to fall off onto the ground. Unfortunately, it fell around the barrel, instead of anywhere near the Luna Ghost.

“Go, Clint! Go!” Thor told Clint, as he popped out the top of the barrel, and Clint’s legs came out the bottom. But, as Clint began to run, his legs slipped on the oily floor causing him to run in place. “Run!” Thor shouted again. “Like, I’m trying, buddy!” Clint answered.

“Steve, NOW!!” Bruce yelled out to him, as Clint finally got traction, and ran away, just before the Ghost shot fire at them again. “ Hurry up!” Their screamed.

“I got him,” Steve appeared from the corner, only to be knocked back by Clint and Thor.  
“Look out!” Thor told Steve.

As the Ghost was flying away, he shot the firehouse, but instead of it hitting the Ghost it got Bruce. Which caused him to stumble, loosing his balance and fall off the catwalk, “STEVE!!” But fortunately for him, a chain got caught round his ankle, stopping his fall.

At the same time, a net fell on top of Steve, making him look back at Bruce seeing his mistake. “Sorry, Bruce.” Fred apologised. “I know, Steve.” Bruce sighed, crossing his arms.

“Where’s the Ghost?”Clint asked Thor, as they were running down the factory. “He’s right behind us!” Thor then turned back ahead, and saw Clint was running into a skateboard. “Skateboard!” Thor warmed. But, Clint got on without realising it, and now him and Thor were riding it.

They, then rode up a slide and ramp, onto the conveyor along the machines, along with a bit of the front of the barrel breaking open, so Clint could see out it. As they approached a sharp spinning blade, Clint jumped up over it, then landing back on the board.

“Is he still after us, T?” Clint asked, as he and Thor then raced up a half-pipe, whilst dodging high-jet steam. “Banzai!” Thor cheered and laughed, as they ‘hanged ten’.

Then, as they raced off the half-pipe, they did a rail-grind, making sparks fly off the trucks of the skateboard.

“Zoinks!” Clint cried, as they were approaching a large crusher, but saw a swinging hook.  
“Grab the hook!” He told Thor. “Hold on, Clint!” Thor caught the hook, and him and Clint swing away from the crusher, as it crushed the skateboard to pieces.

As the Luna Ghost landed, it Turned to see Clint and Thor flying into it and Tony. Then, the four of them crashed into a large pile of dolls, as they rained down on top of them.

Steve and Bruce ran up over to the crash, after seeing what just happened. “Tony, are you okay?” Bruce asked.

A moment later, Tony appeared from the mess, looking annoyed “I’m so over this damsel-in-distress nonsense.” Tony grumbled.

“Where’s the Clintster?” Steve asked, just as Clint and Thor appeared out from under the toys. “Like, I’m right here, man” “me too” Thor said. Clint then turned to Thor, “T, that’s was fun.Lets grab another skateboard and do it again.” Clint laughed “Yeah!” Thor agreed,laughing.

Just then, police sirens get the gangs attention, and they then see the Mystery Machine come crashing through the wooden doors into the factory, with police cars behind it, and skidding to a stop.

The drivers door opened, and out stepped a blonde woman with a white shirt and blue jeans, along with brown cowboy high-heel boots. She seemed to be pleased that the gang had solved the mystery.

Just as a load of fans came running up to Steve. “Hey, there you go. One for you.” He said to some of the fan, while signing autographs and photos. “Good-looking guy.” Steve told a young man who was wearing an ascot.

The blonde woman then hugged Steve “Thanks for saving the factory.” She smiled at him.

“Pam, any comments?” A reporter asked her, as she turned to the cameraman. “This is a victory for any celebrity who wants to make a quality action figure.” She replied.

“Steve, what’s the secret of your success?” A male reporter asked him.

“Teamwork” Steve replied looking at the camera. “I do a tremendous amount of teamwork, and I always have a plan. Come on.” He then motioned the cameras to the Luna Ghost.

“Yeah. My plan.” Bruce muttered.

“I knew from the start that there was never a phantom.” Steve told the reporters as two police officers got the Luna Ghost into custody. “The Luna Ghost is, in fact..” Steve pulled off the mask to reveal an older aged man.

“Old man Smithers?” The Gang and the crowd said together.

“The creepy janitor?” The blonde woman said in a disgust and confusion.

“Smithers, wanted revenge after you refused to go out with him.” Steve explained.

“How could you, Pamela? I am a lover-boy of George Clooney-an proportions.” Smithers told her, only to receive a look of disgust from Pamela.

“Steve, how was the Ghost able to fly?” A reporter questioned him. Only for Bruce to cut in, walking up to the costume. “I can answer that.” Bruce pulled off the costume revealing a deflated ballon suit around Smithers’ body. “These balloons filled with a highly potent helium synthesis, giving the Luna Ghost..”

He then pressed a button on Smithers’ chest, making the suit inflate with helium “..it’s weightless appearance.” He finished. Smithers then floated about five feet into the air, only to be stopped by police officers grabbing onto him.Looking annoying, Smithers told the gang. “ I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids! I’ll get you for this!”   
  


“Steve, I cant believe you took credit for my plan again.” Bruce complained to their leader.

”Some plan.” Tony scoffed. “That’s Ghost pawed me for an hour and a half.” He continued.

”Tones, its not our fault you always get kidnapped.” Steve told him, Tony turned to him with annoyance on his face.

”I do not always get kidnapped.” He interjected, then his face softened. “ I can’t believe you’d say that to me.” “Oh please. You come with your own ransom note.” Bruce scoffed, and out of a fit of rage, Tony took Bruce’s glasses off his face, making Bruce go on his hands and knees trying to find it. “Hey, my glasses!”

“Who’s helpless now?” Tony mocked him, as Bruce got up and got a hold of Steve’s neck.

“I’m gonna kill your, Tony!” Bruce yelled, as he started to choke Steve.

”Whoa!” Steve cried, as he got Bruce’s hands off him. “Watch the ascot!” He told Bruce, as Bruce got his glasses back off Tony.

”You guys, look.” Clint got the others attentions. “I know I’m just the dude that carries the bags. But, we all play an important part in this group.” He explains. “I mean, we’re just like a big, delicious banana split.” Clint then started with Steve, turning to him.

”Steve, you’re the big banana.” Clint started, causing Steve to shrug in agreement. “Tony, you’re the pastrami and bubblegum flavoured ice cream, and Bruce you’re the sweet and sour mustard sauce that goes on top.” He finished.

”Mmmm!” Thor thought in interest.

”That sounds pretty good, doesn’t it T?” Clint asked, looking at the tall blonde.

”Uh huh!” Thor nodded.

”You know what, Clint?” Bruce asked. “You really put it in perspective for me.” His voice sounding like it was gonna crack.

”Thanks.” Clint replied, unaware of what was about to happen.

”I quit.” Bruce started, causing everyone to freeze in shock looking at him.

”No.” Clint muttered in shock.

”No way. You-You can’t quit.” Tony stuttered in shock. “I was gonna quit in, like, two seconds. Now everyone will think I copied off the smart guy.” He whined, stomping his foot on the ground.

”Wait a minute!” Steve yelled out, making everyone look at him. “Maybe I quit.” He almost whispered. Tony turned to him with a defeated look. “I do. Yeah. I quit!” Steve yelled before walking off over to a red Jaguar Sports Car.

”I’m outta here.” Bruce stated, bumping his shoulder into Tony, while heading off over to an orange BMW Sedan.

”Good riddance.” Tony muttered also leaving, heading to a purple Jeep SUV.

”Don’t...” Clint started. “No. Don’t go. Come on, you guys, don’t do this.” He called after them.

”Please don’t go.” Clint pleaded. “Do I quit?” Thor asked Clint. “No, T..friends don’t quit.” Clint smiled sadly.

Clint and Thor turned to get inside the Mystery Machine, and started driving away.

”It looks like it’s just you and me for a while.” Clint told Thor.   
  
“What now, Clint?” Thor asked.

”I guess we’ll all just do what we do best, T.” Clint replied, as the Mystery Machine drove off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of chapter one! That was a pretty long one. 
> 
> Once this fanfiction is finished I will be doing a sequel to this of Scooby Doo - Monster Unleashed.
> 
> Good morning!  
> Good afternoon!  
> Good evening!  
> Good night!  
> Where ever you are!


	2. Two Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. DX  
> I wasn’t able to post because I’ve just started my last year of school.
> 
> I’d also like to say that they are all around 19-22 in this.

Two years had past, since the gang had last been seen together.

Clint and Thor had taken the Mystery Machine ,and now were parked on the side of a road by a beach.

Laughing can be heard from coming inside the van.

“This is primo.” Clint laughs “Oh man, talk about toasted.”

”Mmmhmmm” Thor agreed.

Clint is shown cooking four burgers on a small grill inside the Mystery Machine.He then took one of the Burgers off the grill, placing it onto a bottom burger bun.

”Man, the only thing I like better than an eggplant burger...” Clint told Thor, while pouring chocolate syrup onto his burger. “...is a chocolate-covered eggplant burger.” He finished, placing the top bun back onto the burger.

”With hot sauce.” Thor added, holding a bottle of hot sauce then pouring some onto his own burger.

”Yeah,..” Clint agrees “Just another beautiful day in paradise.” About to take a bite out of his burger.

When suddenly, a loud knocking can be heard on the door of the Mystery Machine. Causing both Clint and Thor to look the way it’s coming from.

”I’m looking for a “Mr. Barton” and a “Mr. Odinson.” The detectives?” A male voice from outside the Van said. 

“Like, it’s probably somebody looking for us to solve some terrifying mystery.” Clint tells Thor, while turning back to look at him.

”Nobody home!” Thor calls out.

”Quick, Thor-o, grab the food-o, let’s scram-o” Clint says, pointing to the food.

The knocking once starts again while Clint and Thor are both quickly collecting food up into bags. 

“I’m looking for a “Mr. Barton” and a “Mr. Odinson.” The voice outside asks again.

”Let’s go!” Clint nods to the door.

Clint pushes the door open, causing the guy outside to step back as they come stumbling out the van.

The man was wearing a white outfit with white shoes ,and holding a yellow letter in his hand.

”I’m sorry, dude. Look uh. I’d love to help you out. You look like a really nice guy. It’s just were not detectives anymore.” Clint tells the man.

”Oh no. I’ve been sent by my employer, Mr. Emile Mondevarious to invite you to his world famous amusement park, Spooky Island.” The man tells them, while holding up the yellow letter.

“Oh. We don't go near places with "spooky,"  
"haunted," or "creepy" in the name.” Clint told the man, while gesturing with one his fingers. 

“Or hydrocolonic.” Thor reminded him. 

“Right. Or hydrocolonic. But, that's for a whole another reason man.” Clint chuckled. Then moved to walk past the man with Thor behind him. When the man started talking again causing him to turn back around.

“But he'd like you to solve a mystery.He'll pay you a fee of 10,000 American dollars.” The man told them. 

“Yeah. It's just, materialism is not really our bag, man.” Clint awkwardly laughed while trying to slowly backing away. 

“Free airfare.” The guy tried again. 

“No, thanks.” Clint awkwardly declined.

“Room and board.”

“No, thanks.”

“And all you can eat.” The man tried for a final time. Which caused both Clint and Thor to look at him grinning like maniacs.

“All-All you can eat?” Thor stuttered before passing out.


	3. I’m so sorry Dx

I am so sorry that I haven’t been able to post lately! I’ve just been busy with school. I promise I will try and get my next chapter up this week.   
I have already written it I just have to write it up on here. 

Have a amazing day lovely’s xx


	4. The airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve cut some scenes out. But they wouldn’t make very much sense when everyone is human.

Now, at New York International Airlines. A sign read ‘Visit Spooky Island, See Your Travel Agent.’ 

Just as Steve walked past in front of it. He was wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt, with a dark blue bomber jacket, and black shoes with a pair of blue sunglasses covering his eyes. 

Steve had a black duffel bag over his shoulder, and was holding a plane ticket. He was walking down to the reception, looking around before his plane would take off. 

Then Bruce came into view holding his own plane ticket and pulling a silver suitcase behind him, while looking down at the ticket in hand. 

Bruce lifted his eyes up from the ticket to look where he was going. Only to double check to see who was standing next to him. “Steve?” He questioned in shock, as Steve was taking his sunglasses off and putting them into his bag. 

“Bruce?” Steve turned to Bruce “Are you going this way?” Steve asked, still in shock. “Ummm...Mm-hmm...” Bruce nodded a little nervously “How have you, uhh..” 

“Been?” Steve finished for him. 

“Yes.” 

“Great.Great.” “I’m on the uh Lecture Circuit.” Steve replied, then pulling the it a blue book with his face on it. The tile read ‘Steve on Steve: The Many Faces Of Me.’ 

“Steve on Steve: The Many Faces Of Me.” He held up the book to show Bruce. 

“Jinkies, that’s impressive.” Bruce stated.

”And yourself?” Steve asked.

”I’ve been working at NASA, developing hydropowered middle defense systems..”

“Wow.” Steve muttered.

”But,more importantly...I’m on a journey of self-discovery.” Bruce stated smugly.

”NASA?” Steve said, still in shock. 

The two of them came to a stop a few feet away from the reception, as a voice form the speakers started talking. “Charter service to Spooky Island will begin boarding momentarily.” 

Another familia voice is heard from the receptionists desk. Causing both Steve and Bruce to turn in shock towards the voice.

“What do you mean I can’t have seven carry-on bags? That’s is so economy.”

“Crap.” Both Steve and Bruce said.

Causing Tony to turn around to look at them in shock pulling his purple designer sunglasses down his nose. “Oh no. I’m not talking to you guys.” He said annoyed, then pushing his sunglasses back up his face, and showing the action of ‘zipping his mouth closed’ and tossing the key away. Then ignoring them, and putting his bag on the desk in front of him.

Steve smirked to himself. Before,Tony turned back around to looking annoyed.

”What the heck are you guys doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?...” Bruce started.

Tony still looking annoyed took his sunglasses off but listened. “We all received the same letter from one Emile Mondevarious, reclusive owner of Spooky Island.” He finished.

“It’s not fair.” Tony whined stamping his foot on the ground. “I was going to solve the Mystery all by myself for the first time.” Tony said while walking up to them.

“How are you going to save yourself, when you get caught?” Steve smirked.

“I’m a black belt now. I’ve transformed my body into a dangerous weapon.” Tony told the, causing both Steve and Bruce to laugh. 

“It’s true.” 

“Far out. I guess we’re like, all going to Spooky Island, man.” A voice behind them said, making them turn around and see Clint and Thor walking over to them. 

“Flight 3774 to Spooky Island, now brooding.” The voice over the speaker repeated. 

“Listen, I wouldn’t have agreed if I had knew.” Bruce told them.

“Wait, wait, just think about it for one minute.” Clint rushed. “Mystery Inc reunites, we’ll be a team again, just like the old days. So come on gang...” He pleaded, looking between the three of them. “Let’s do that thing where we put our hands in.” Clint says, them placing his hand in the centre of the group. “Life them up, and go ‘Woo hoo!’” He finished lifting his hand up with a small laugh. 

“Only if Steve and Bruce do it.” Tony tells him.

“People are watching, Clint.” Steve tells him, before walking off to his flight.

Tony outs his sunglasses back over his eyes, before turning on his heel and returning back to his bags.

Clint turns to Bruce with hope in his eyes, only for Bruce to walk away to.

“Woo hoo.” Thor says lifting his hand up lamely. 

“Yeah, T. Woo hoo.” Clint agrees sadly. “Come on.”

A blue and white plane with big black text written on the side ‘Spooky Air’ flies past. 

Inside of the aircraft people are standing up, and talking to each other. Steve and Bruce are sitting next to each other, both reading ‘Many faces of Steve’ and - leaflet of ‘Spooky Island’.

Tony’s sitting nearer the back away from them, while reading a magazine. The male redhead next to him tries to get up in his face only for Tony put his hand up stopping the redhead from getting closer. 

“Now that is a beautiful work of art, T.” Clint says, as he’s just about to take a bite of the sandwich in his hands.

Only, for his attention to be quickly caught by a beautiful redhead walking down the aisle looking for a seat. While Clint’s attention is caught off guard Thor quickly took the sandwich from him, and devoured it in seconds.

The redhead caught Clint’s eye walking over to him, “Would you mind me taking a set next to your friend?” The redhead asked smiling while her eyes darted between him and Thor.

“Like, no” Clint replied smiling back. 

“Thanks.” “You’re welcome.” 

He stood up to let her past, brushing against him as he smiled dreamily. 

“Boy, oh, boy, those sure do look like Scooby Snacks.” Clint said, as the female pulled out a bag of dog treats. 

“I know they’re for dogs...but they’re 100% vegetarian, and I love them.” She said sheepishly before she hit into one. 

“Like, me too.” 

“Far out!” She said excitedly, turning to face him properly, “I’ve never met another person who loves Scooby Snacks.” 

“Me neither.” 

“I’m Natasha.” Natasha smiled. 

“Like, that’s my favourite name.” 

“Really?” “Yeah.” 

“No way.” Natasha shrugged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to post when I said I would. I’ve been so caught up with my GCSES I just haven’t had enough time. But i have finally been able to update ,and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter this week posted but if I can’t I will try for Sunday next week.
> 
> Have a lovely day, lovely’s.


End file.
